Olhos Iguais aos Seus
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Às vezes basta um olhar para mudar o rumo de uma vida. Fanfiction baseada na música de mesmo nome da banda Engenheiros do Havaii. Spoilers de DH.


Nome: Olhos Iguais aos Seus

Aurora: Sheyla Snape

Beta: Fer Potter

Pares: Severo Snape / Lílian Evans

Classificação: 14anos

Gênero: Romance, Drama.

Resumo: Às vezes basta um olhar para mudar o rumo de uma vida. Fanfiction baseada na música de mesmo nome da banda Engenheiros do Havaii. Spoilers de DH

Spoilers: ATENÇÃO ESTA FIC CONTEM SPOILERS DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO.

N/A: Sim, eu amo songfics! Elas sempre me parecem uma boa escapatória quando não se tem um plot ideal, ou não se quer prolongar muito uma história. Espero que tenham gostado desta aqui. E claro... que deixem reviews. Beijos a todas! Shey.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http / oxetrem . com / fest e no meu site http / www . fanfiction . net / sheylasnape

* * *

Uma nuvem cobre o céu,

Uma sombra envolve o seu olhar...

Um dia glorioso para mim... Ao menos é assim que me sinto hoje.

É chegada a hora...

Finalmente estou onde sempre quis estar. Realizando o que muitos chamariam de sonho, mas que para mim sempre foi um objetivo, uma meta a ser comprida.

Poder: esse sempre foi meu objetivo... Poder para provar que aqueles que me julgavam fraco e incapaz estavam errados. Provar quem realmente sou, e finalmente, que deveriam me temer. Muito.

O céu, até a pouco limpo, começa a escurecer. Eu olho para cima, e a claridade me cega momentaneamente, mas posso ver uma nuvem se aproximar vagarosamente, escondendo o sol brilhante daquela tarde de inverno que tenta inutilmente aquecer tudo aqui. Mas eu não me importo; na minha vida sempre estive cercado pelas trevas. Nada mais apropriado que ela comece a tomar sentido diante delas.

Eu observo o homem semi-humano no centro do circulo de pessoas. Ele é poderoso, posso sentir, fala com maestria e eloqüência, é certamente um líder a ser seguido e principalmente... temido.

Ele fala sobre as razões para cada um estar ali, e, mesmo sem citar nomes ou apontar para alguém, o Lorde mostra nos conhecer profundamente, sabe dos anseios de cada jovem bruxo ali presente, e acima de tudo... promete nos dar o poder necessário para conquistá-los.

_Excelente!_

A nuvem no céu se move mais, e eu sinto o frio tomar conta dos meus ossos. Alguém mais supersticioso acharia aquilo um presságio de algo ruim, mas não me importo, afinal... nunca acreditei em tais besteiras.

O Lorde se aproxima de mim; finalmente terei o que vim buscar aqui. Ele ordena que eu estique meu braço esquerdo. A ponta da varinha dele toca minha pele, e um contido gemido de dor escapa de mim. Controlo-me para não gritar de dor. Este não é um lugar para fracos.

Em segundos que pareceram séculos, a dor passa...

Tudo que resta é uma estranha tatuagem, negra como a noite e sombria como minha própria alma.

_Está feito!_

OoooOoooO

Você olha ao seu redor,

e acha melhor parar de olhar...

Recebo um chamado e aparato imediatamente. Como sempre, não faço idéia de onde nem porque estou ali...

Observo o ambiente à minha volta; o lugar parece belo e acolhedor, mesmo que desperte uma estranha sensação de melancolia e tristeza. Pergunto-me como posso encontrar sentimentos tão contraditórios em uma mesma paisagem.

Eu tento não tomar consciência disso, afastando qualquer sentimento para o fundo da minha mente, mas ainda assim aos poucos me dou conta da familiaridade do local. Não é o mesmo, é claro, mas ainda assim é tão parecido...

As casas simples com suas paredes feitas de tijolos avermelhados, as janelas fechadas onde se vêem o brilho das lareiras por detrás das cortinas coloridas. Este é um bairro tipicamente trouxa; as mesmas árvores, os mesmos jardins pequenos em frente às casas tentando amenizar a rigidez das construções sem atrativos arquitetônicos, o mesmo parquinho, os mesmos balanços...

Tenho certeza que, se prestasse atenção, certamente sentiria o cheiro de pão assando nos fornos das casas.

Por que o Lorde me mandaria aparatar neste lugar tão familiar, tão parecido com o lugar no qual cresci, onde fui humilhado... onde conheci o amor?

Fecho meus olhos; não quero reativar as lembranças da minha infância. Meu instinto clama para sair daqui, mas sou obrigado a ficar.

Logo outros Comensais aparatam; a pequena praça está cheia de homens encapuzados com suas varinhas em punho... e a loucura começa.

Não quero ver mais nada, então discretamente eu desvio os olhos quando a primeira casa explode em chamas e o som dos gritos angustiados se misturam às gargalhadas dos homens vestidos de negro ao meu redor. Eles se sentem poderosos.

_Não era esse tipo de poder que eu pretendia ter._

OoooOoooO

São olhos iguais aos seus,

iguais ao céu ao seu redor.

São olhos iguais aos seus...

Ataques iguais àquele se repetem quase diariamente. Formavam uma rotina dura e nauseante, mesmo para alguém como eu, alguém que gostava das Artes das Trevas, que se inebriava com a sensação de poder, mas que estranhamente não se divertia tanto em usá-las contra adversários indefesos.

Às vezes havia resistência, não por parte dos trouxas, claro, mas dos aurores do Ministério. E durante algum tempo, foi divertido vê-los perdidos e confusos com o nível de Magia Negra usado pelos Comensais da Morte. Feitiços que aprendi sozinho, lendo livros proibidos e testando secretamente cada nova descoberta, inventando novas formas de aperfeiçoá-los; ver o terror estampado nos olhos de alguém que sabe o que esta enfrentando é esplendido.

A cada ataque, a marca do Lorde das Trevas brilhava no céu, deixando todos desnorteados, mostrando sua força e seu poder.

Até que um dia me senti caindo do céu ao inferno em segundos.

Primeiro a visão de seu maior inimigo ali, bem à minha frente, no campo de batalha. Finalmente em condições iguais de combate. Minha vingança em fim se realizaria.

_Bem... não tão iguais assim, afinal estamos em larga vantagem. Numérica e mágica._

Mas para levar-me ao inferno houve a visão dela... Ao lado dele, do meu inimigo, claramente juntos, as mãos dadas... separando-se ocasionalmente, mas sempre retornando uma ao encontro da outra.

O brilho esverdeado da marca negra no céu intensificava os olhos dela, contrastando com os cabelos ruivos, a pele clara... era um anjo em meio ao inferno.

De repente tudo o que consigo ver são cabelos vermelhos ondulando ao vento e a expressão de determinação e medo nos olhos dela. Sigo o olhar dela e percebo: seu amiguinho lupino está caído... Ela se separa de Potter para dar cobertura. Sempre a corajosa e altruísta. No entanto, vejo a oportunidade perfeita.

Um feitiço cortante voa por sobre a cabeça dele como aviso, apenas para saber que não está tão seguro quanto pensa. Potter se vira como um raio em minha direção.

_Ah, o sabor da vingança!_

Não preciso de mascaras, não para enfrentá-lo. Pelo contrário, quero que saiba quem o derrotou, quem irá humilhá-lo.

Delicio-me com a mistura de sentimentos que transpassa no rosto dele; surpresa e raiva brincam alternadamente no homem que sempre odiei. Imediatamente, começamos a duelar. Uma batalha à parte em toda a guerra que explode à nossa volta. Uma batalha que teve início muitos anos atrás, quanto um menino franzino e tímido entrou num vagão indo para a escola, e que finalmente terá fim agora.

Infinitamente mais ágil e preparado que ele, eu me movo graciosamente, desviando de suas torpes tentativas de me acertar, desvio de cada jato de luz por poucos centímetros, apenas para provocá-lo. Potter rosna furiosamente, grita cada maldição a plenos pulmões.

_Idiota! Mal sabe que assim apenas facilita minha defesa. Tão tolo... Como você pode escolher alguém tão ignorante, Lílian, como?_

OoooOoooO

O que faz as pessoas parecerem tão iguais?

O que fazem as pessoas para serem tão iguais?

Apesar da satisfação de vê-lo suar diante de mim, de provar a ele o quão medíocre e infantil é a sensação de superioridade que ele pensa ter, meu maior desejo é fazê-lo sentir na própria pele o quão inferior ele é. Claro, não me furtarei ao prazer de humilhar Tiago Potter diante dos seus amigos.

Facilmente me desvio de uma seqüência de azarações dele.

_Patético! Qualquer aluno do quinto ano teria mais imaginação._

Ele sabe disso; eu sorrio desdenhoso deixando-o mais furioso. Homens enfurecidos não pensam racionalmente, ficam mais propensos a erros… a fracassos.

_Excelente!_

Desta vez eu o bloqueio, lanço um feitiço simples, apenas para colocá-lo onde quero. Um simples maneio de varinha, e meus ouvidos se enchem da mais sublime canção. O som que eles aguardavam ouvir há muito, muito tempo...

Os gritos de Tiago Potter se contorcendo diante da maldição Cruciatus.

Não há visão mais estonteante e sublimemente prazerosa do que ver seu maior inimigo prostrado diante de você.

_Esperei anos por isso._

Interrompo a maldição, apenas para causar-lhe um outro tipo de dor... a psicológica.

– Espero que esteja gostando, Potter. – Eu mal consigo disfarçar o sorriso triunfante em meus lábios. – Onde estão seus guarda-costas agora? Creio que não é tão fácil ganhar de mim sem a habitual diferença de quatro contra um, não é mesmo?

Mais um aceno de varinha, e ele volta a gritar. Tenta se conter, mas é inútil. Coragem e força nada ajudam a lidar contra os efeitos de uma Cruciatus. Eu não sabia, mas nos anos que seguissem me tornaria um especialista nesta maldição. Não por usá-la, mas sim por ser vitima freqüente dela.

Um feixe de luz corta o ar na minha direção, o ferimento em meu braço é superficial, mas o suficiente para desviar minha atenção para registrar quem é meu novo oponente.

Creio que o choque que vejo nos olhos dela não passe de um reflexo do que existe nos meus, embora o tempo de tal demonstração nos meus seja muito menor...

Ainda assim, ela se recupera... exige que eu o solte, que me entregue e desista de continuar aquela loucura.

_Loucura?_

Não me contenho e repito a acusação dela:

– Loucura?... Loucura é ver você junto dele, Lílian. Isso sim é a verdadeira loucura.

– Não, Severo, loucura é ver você atacando gente inocente, usando Magia Negra em pessoas indefesos, e o que é pior... apenas por eles serem o que são!

– Não tem a ver com pureza do sangue, Lílian, não para mim, e você sabe disso...

– Mas para eles tem – ela apontou para o campo destruído –, e se você está lutando do lado deles, também tem importância para você. Eu... eu não consigo acreditar que você se tornou isso, Severo. Simplesmente não consigo!

– Assim como você, Lílian, custo a acreditar que você se uniu ao Potter. Nós éramos iguais, Lily... _éramos amigos_... e poderíamos ter sido muito mais do que isso.

OoooOoooO

Porquê razão, essa igualdade se desfaz?

Incrivelmente, faz-se silêncio. Não ouço mais gritos, de dor ou de feitiços sendo proferidos. O mundo parece estático à nossa volta, e tudo o que vejo são os olhos dela.

– Mas ao menos, nós éramos amigos, Lily... – eu murmuro alto o suficiente para ela ouvir; não consigo esconder a dor na minha voz. Não dela... nunca dela.

Por um breve segundo, o olhar dela muda, o brilho nos olhos verdes demonstra uma tristeza que eu sinceramente não esperava ver. Quase que... arrependida por algo.

– A escolha não foi minha, Sev... Você... você me magoou, muito!

– Amigos perdoam, Lily... mas você não quis me ouvir, preferiu me afastar, abandonar a única amizade sincera que tive, preferiu ignorar o quanto eu... – Não consigo terminar, algo se remexe dentro de mim e simplesmente baixo minha cabeça.

Devo estar louco… isso não é hora, muito menos local para isso. Por mais que uma parte minha queira terminar esse assunto, queira explicar a ela... convencê-la de que... Mas a voz dela chega macia aos meus ouvidos. Levanto o rosto e a vejo a poucos centímetros de mim...

– Eu sinto muito, Sev... realmente sinto muito...

A mão delicada dela desliza pelo meu rosto, forçando-me a encará-la de frente... sem a costumeira proteção dos meus cabelos. Não consigo resistir ao toque dela e... mais uma vez me perco naqueles olhos verdes, na imensidão de um mar calmo e sereno que sempre esteve lá para mim. E agora não estará mais.

– Sinto não ter apoiado você, ter deixado nossa amizade se abalar, mas... mas você tem que entender.

– Entender o que, Lílian? Que você preferiu me humilhar como todos os outros faziam, por que era mais fácil, não é? E então, preferiu ficar com ELE! Justo com ele!

– Não... entender que eu estava com medo. Que eu tenho medo.

– De mim?...

– Não, Sev... de mim!

Tudo parecia surreal demais. Na verdade, um sonho... um daqueles que você jamais gostaria de acordar.

De repente nada em volta existia. Apenas os braços dela, a respiração dela, o cheiro dela...

_Por Merlin... os lábios dela!_

Quentes, macios, doces... mais do que eu poderia sonhar. A língua suavemente procurando a minha, aprofundando um beijo que tinha de paixão e encontro tanto quanto tinha de amarga despedida... Eu procurava guardar cada nuance daquela boca, cada detalhe estonteante, deixando o beijo lento e sensual...

Ela poderia ficar com o Potter, mas lembraria desse beijo enquanto vivesse.

Eu a puxo mais firmemente, colando meu corpo no dela, tomando a iniciativa no beijo. Ela geme, e eu sorrio quando sinto as mãos dela me agarrando, respondendo à minha ânsia, tornando o beijo firme, arrebatador... inesquecível. Eu quero que ela não esqueça, mas sei que também jamais esquecerei o quão deliciosa foi cada sensação que vivi em nosso primeiro e único beijo.

Muito menos da forma como nos despedimos...

Uma explosão... e de repente o mundo a nossa volta parece surgir do nada, arrastando-nos diretamente à realidade crua. Ela é uma auror, e eu, um Comensal da Morte!

Minhas mãos deslizam sobre o rosto dela, eu deixo meu polegar traçar o lábio dela, admirando o quanto estavam docemente inchados, vermelhos pelo beijo que trocamos...

_Infelizmente o sonho chegou ao fim... e tem inicio o pesadelo em que minha vida certamente se tornará._

Afasto-me dela... um, dois, três passos...De certa forma ela entende e também se afasta até o corpo desmaiado do Potter. Acompanho seus movimentos, e ela me encara uma última vez... Os olhos verdes, emoldurados pelo rosto mais belo e doce que tive o prazer de conhecer, agora estavam vermelhos, turvos pelas lágrimas que escorriam deles.

– Adeus, Sev... – São palavra que leio nos lábios dela.

Eu desaparato.

OoooOoooO

Qual é a razão, desse disfarce no olhar?

Só tornei a ver olhos tão verdes quase treze anos depois... Mas não estavam envoltos no mesmo rosto belo e doce, muito pelo contrário, eles vinham carregados pelo rosto que mais odiei em toda a minha vida...

E se antes eu não conseguia fugir, muito menos disfarçar meus sentimentos quando encontrava aqueles olhos... hoje sou obrigado a disfarçar, enganar, ludibriar e porquê não... fugir de qualquer contato com o mar verde que me perseguiu durante tantos sonhos e pesadelos.

Irritação, desprezo, asco... são esses os sentimentos que luto para transmitir cada vez que me deparo com o filho do meu inimigo.

_Não... é o filho da mulher que sempre amei!_ – algo grita bem do fundo da minha mente. _O menino que jurei proteger!..._

Mas esses pensamentos não me impedem de disfarçar meu olhar a cada dia, a cada minuto, a cada segundo que sou obrigado a rever aqueles olhos.

OoooOoooO

No olhar, no olhar...

Minhas forças estão se esvaindo cada vez mais rápido... sinto sangue jorrar da minha garganta, escorrendo por entre meus dedos.

_Eu falhei! Falhei em proteger o filho dela..._

Para minha surpresa, ele está ali e eu encontro o mesmo mar verde e profundo...

Depois de cumprir minha missão, minha última promessa feita para garantir que Harry Potter cumprisse seu destino... finalmente posso mergulhar na imensidão de um mar verde e límpido...

– Olhe... para... mim...

É tudo o que consigo dizer antes de cair num sono profundo do qual não sei se acordarei.

Fim?

N/A: Meus agradecimentos à Fer Potter por betar essa fic em cima da hora e pela enorme paciência em me aturar! rsrs... Espero q todos apreciem, e claro, deixem uma reviews, afinal são elas que alimentam a alma de uma autora. Beijos Shey.


End file.
